Not So Nice
by Cold-eyes-for-you
Summary: Minor swearing The tale of Robin Hood as you've never heard it! Romance and some humor! R&R please! Couples: VB, GC and K18!
1. Our Robin Hood

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the characters or DBZ itself.  I also do not own the movie or story Robin Hood.

A/N:  This fic probably isn't like Robin Hood but the idea came to me while listening to the following song and I thought it'd be cute.  Hope you enjoy it!  R&R!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y

Vegeta Prince and Goku Son walkin' through the forest laughin' back 'n' forth at what the other has to say.

          Vegeta sighs as Goku laughs senslessly.

          Reminisin' this 'n' that and havin' such a good time ooh-de-lale-ooh-de-lale golly what a day.

          Vegeta stops and growls.

          Never ever thinkin' there was danger in the water they were drinkin' they just guzzle it down.

          Goku smiles and starts to drink the water in a nearby stream.

          Never dreamin' that a schemdish sure a fendish posy was a waitn' them and gatherin' around.

          Vegeta looked around with a smirk.

          Vegeta Pince and Goku Son runnin' through the forest jumpin' finces, dodgin' trees and tyin' to get away.

          Vegeta blasted half of them away and the others ran.

          Contemplating nothin' but escapin' and finally makin' it ooh-de-lale-ooh-de-lale golly what a day.  Ooh-de-lale-ooh-de-lale golly what a day!

          Vegeta stops smiling to yell at the singing voice.

          "Will you shut up already?!"  He yelled.  

"I don't know, I liked it.  Catchy tune."  Goku said humming the tune to himself.  

Vegeta continued to walk to escape Goku's singing efforts when he heard something.  He moved a bush aside and there was a man in a car sitting as smoke came out of it.  One of his servants was trying to fix it.  

Goku came up to Vegeta and looked at the man in the car.  

"Isn't that Prince Yamcha?"  Goku asked.  

"Prince?  Hmph, yeah right."  Vegeta said sarcastically.  

Goku shrugged.  

"Maybe we should help…"  Goku began.  

Vegeta walked out and up to Yamcha.  

"Car trouble?"  He asked.  

"Yeah.  Can you fix it?  I'll pay anything…"  Yamcha said.  

Vegeta smirked.  

He walked over to the front of the car and looked in the hood.  

"I'd say about $1,000 should do it."  Vegeta sighed.  

Yamcha paid him and Vegeta threw a ki blast at the car.  The front of the car blew up.  

"HEY!"  Yamcha argued.  

Vegeta glared at him.  He walked away with the money.  

"You know, that wasn't very nice Vegeta."  Goku frowned.  

"I did what I was supposed to Kakarot, you know, rob from the rich keep for yourself."  Vegeta smirked.  

Goku scrathced his head as they continued on their way.

          They came upon another bush and Vegeta threw a ki blast at it.  

He stopped.  

Goku caught up and looked.  

There was a huge castle.  There was a maiden with blue hair standing on a blacony.  

"She's…"  Vegeta began.  

"Hey, it's Maid Bulma."  Goku stated with a grin.  

Vegeta rolled his eyes.  

"They're finally back."  Vegeta said as he walked forward.  

"So that's why we saw Yamcha."  Goku stated knowingly.  

"Yes Kakarot now shut up."  Vegeta said as he flew up to the balcony.

          "#18?  Could you possilbe get Chi-Chi on the phone for me?  I want her to know I've arrived."  Bulma said excitedly.  

"Yep."  #18 answered.  

#18 left to make the call.  

Vegeta sat on the edge of the balcony.  

"I thought I'd be the first you'd tell about your arrival."  Vegeta commented.  

Bulma spun around quickly.  

She smiled and ran to Vegeta kissing him.  

"I missed you."  She said.  

He smirked.  

"I know, woman."  He answered.  

She shook her head.  

"You know very well there's no way of finding you."  She said.  

Vegeta kissed her again.  

"Vegeta!  Oops sorry."  Goku said smiling sheepishly.  

"What?"  Vegeta asked irritated.  

"Oh, Yamcha's coming we have to leave."  He said.  

Goku flew out the window.  

Vegeta ran to the window and truned around to be face to face with Bulma.  

She kissed him and he flew off.

What do you think of my new fic?  Write me a review please!  Thanks!  Please be nice…even if you hate it it's still possible to be nice!  Thanks again!

C-E-F-Y


	2. Another good deed!

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the characters or DBZ itself.  I also do not own the movie or story Robin Hood.

A/N:  Thanks for the good reviews…sorry if this is a little confusing!  I'd like to thank **Rayo** for their review and I don't mind the word cute at all!  Thanks for reviewing!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time!…**

Vegeta kissed her again.  

"Vegeta!  Oops sorry."  Goku said smiling sheepishly.  

"What?"  Vegeta asked irritated.  

"Oh, Yamcha's coming we have to leave."  He said.  

Goku flew out the window.  

Vegeta ran to the window and turned around to be face to face with Bulma.  

She kissed him and he flew off.

Now!… 

"Chi-Chi is on the line Maid Bulma."  #18 said reentering the room.  

"Thank you."  Bulma said a little pink and flustered.  

#18 smirked.  

"It's none of my business but did Vegeta happen to stop by?"  #18 smirked.  

Bulma blushed.  

"You're right, it is none of your business."  Bulma said marching to the phone and talking to Chi-Chi.

          "I think we should bring the money to the church before we go."  Goku said.  

Vegeta growled.  

"Fine.  Most of it will go but I'm keeping some profit from that idiot weakling."  Vegeta said separating his share.  

Goku nodded happily.  

It normally took hours to persuade Vegeta to give up any money.  Maid Bulma must have some effect on him.  They reached the church and walked right in.

          Inside was a man standing at an alter lighting candles.  Off to the left was a box that said donations.  Goku smiled and walked up to the man.  His head was covered with a hooded cloak but Goku knew him well by his stature.  The man looked up hearing footsteps.  At first he was worried but then smiled.  

"Goku."  The man said happily.  

"Hey Krillin."  Goku replied.  

"We brought you some money for your donations box."  Goku said.  

Vegeta hmphed.

          Krillin smiled.  

"Thanks, it's been empty for days because of Prince Yamcha."  Krillin sighed sadly.  

"What's that idiot been doing now?"  Vegeta asked.  

"More taxes."  Krillin sighed.  

"He just keeps taking more and more.  Poor Chi-Chi doesn't have any more money.  We're not sure what will happen to her."  Krillin said.  

Goku began to get angry.  

"Why didn't she come to us?"  Goku asked.  

"Because she came to Dende first."  Krillin said pointing behind his two friends.  

They turned to see a green guardian.  

"There is nothing I can do to help with money.  That's up to you two."  Dende said motioning to Vegeta and Goku.

          Goku nodded and took the money from the box.  

"This goes to Chi-Chi."  He said matter-of-factly.  

"Goku, leave some for the others."  Krillin said.  

Goku nodded and took out three gold pieces.  He put them in the box and Krillin smiled.  

"Guess you better give the money to her tonight.  Tomorrow morning Sherrif Piccolo will be around to collect."  Krillin said.  

Goku nodded and began to walk out.  

"Whatever you do don't let Puar get wind of this.  She'll tell Yamcha and that will add to our already large problems."  Krillin whispered to Goku.  

"We won't."  Goku said.  

"Come on Kakarot."  Vegeta said from outside.  

Goku ran up and they headed to Chi-Chi's.

          Once they got there Goku knocked on the door.  

Chi-Chi answered.  

"Hello Goku, what a surprise."  Chi-Chi said happily.  

"Come in, come in."  She stepped aside to welcome them.  

"Chi-Chi we came here to give you this."  Goku handed her the small bag of money.  

She looked shocked.  She tilted her head up to look at Goku.  He was smiling.  She had tears briming her eyes.  Chi-Chi hugged Goku.  

"Thank you."  She said.  

Goku hugged her back.  

"Just tell us if you need more o.k?"  Goku asked.  

"O.k."  Chi-Chi said whiping away the tears as new ones rolled down her cheeks.  

"Don't cry Chi."  Goku said whiping some away also.  

"I can't help it."  She smiled.

          Goku and Vegeta left and went back into the woods.  

"I feel really good about today."  Goku said.  

Vegeta shrugged.  

"It was alright."  He said.  

"Please, you know you liked seeing Maid Bulma again."  Goku teased.  

"Shut up Kakarot."  Vegeta said boredly.  

Goku just continued to smile.

I'd like to oppoligize ahead of time for the short chapters…I've been known to make them short but update fast.  Lately I haven't updated fast because I've been busy but by the end of this month they should be coming right along!  R&R please!  Thank you!

C-E-F-Y


	3. It's all about the money

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the characters or DBZ itself.  I also do not own the movie or story Robin Hood.

A/N:  I'm really sorry about the slow updating!  I've been so busy and to top it off I'm sick!  I can't stay home from school either because of a show I'm in so please bear with me…thanks!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time!…**

Goku and Vegeta left and went back into the woods.  

"I feel really good about today."  Goku said.  

Vegeta shrugged.  

"It was alright."  He said.  

"Please, you know you liked seeing Maid Bulma again."  Goku teased.  

"Shut up Kakarot."  Vegeta said boredly.  

Goku just continued to smile.

Now!… 

On their way to the clearing in the woods Vegeta saw a wanted poster.  He walked up and smirked.  

"Looks like we're wanted Kakarot."  Vegeta said taking down the poster and reading it aloud.  

"Reward…jeez, the idiot doesn't even put a price we must have him scared shitless."  Vegeta began with a smirk.  "Vegeta Prince and sidekick?  Goku Son."  Vegeta looked at Goku with a smile.  

Goku frowned.  Vegeta balled the paper up and threw it.

          Back at the church a dark shadow loomed over the doorway.  Krillin turned around with a sigh.  Piccolo walked into the church and headed straight for the donations box.  

"Please, the people will have nothing!"  Krillin begged.  

"I don't make the rules…"  Piccolo began.  

"I just don't care."  He finished taking the three gold pieces out.  

Krillin grabbed his cloak to beg but Piccolo glared at him.  

"Learn your place."  Was all he said before leaving.

          Bulma got off the phone with Chi-Chi and turned to #18 who seemed more than happy to be home again.  

"You seem awfully chipper."  Bulma sneekily remarked.  

#18 shrugged with a frown.  

"No more than usual miss."  #18 said casting her eyes downward.  

Bulma nodded.  

"You know, your more than my lady in waiting, #18, you can come to me with problems…"  Bulma began.  

"What makes you think there's a problem?"  #18 asked worriedly.  

Bulma gave her a look that simply said.  "And your point is?"  

#18 sighed.  

"There's nothing wrong Maid Bulma."  #18 said looking outside as the sun had begun to set.

          "Perhaps not."  Bulma said with a small smile.  

"Listen.  I have one more job for you before you can have the rest of the night off."  Bulma said with a smile.  

#18 looked up questioningly.  

"Yes ma'am?"  #18 asked skeptically.  

"Go to the church and give this money…"  Bulma said while getting to her purse and emptying some coins into #18's hands.  

"To Dende.  After you have done so you can have the night off."  Bulma said watching #18's expression change.  

#18 smiled gladly without even realizing it and nodded.  She got her coat on and ran out the door with the money.  Bulma just smiled.

          Once #18 was half way to the church a terrible storm came up.  The rain began to pour and immediately went right through #18's coat and made her soaked.  She ran the rest of the way to the church finally making it and pulling her hood off.  She glanced around.  It was just as always.  Dende turned when he heard footsteps enter and walked up to #18 with a smile.  

"Hello #18."  He said happily.  

#18 smiled and gave Dende a hug.  

"Hello Dende.  I bring news from Maid Bulma…"  #18 began with a smile.  

"Oh, I see you are back.  Is she well?"  Dende asked.  

#18 smiled.  

"Quite.  She wishes you to have this."  #18 said taking out the purse of gold and handing it to Dende.  

Dende's eyes became wide and he smiled.  

"All of this?  To the church?"  Dende asked incredilously.  

#18 nodded.  

"My lady wishes she had more but that is all she can afford at this time."  #18 said.  

Dende nodded.  

He ran to the donations box and was about to put the money in it when he remembered Piccolo's surprise visit.  "I'll just stick this in a safe place."  Dende said disappearing.  

#18 walked to the front altar and looked at all the candles.  She couldn't help be a little disappointed that she didn't see him… 

"You know, you'll catch your death out there."  A voice said from behind #18.  

In an instant she spun around and smiled.

R&R please!  I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter up shortly!  Thanks for the reviews!  You guys are the best!

C-E-F-Y


	4. The secret

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the characters or DBZ itself.  I also do not own the movie or story Robin Hood.

A/N:  YAY!  I have a half day today!!  I can sleep and update!! YIPPIE!!  Anyway, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Dray!  I'm so glad you like my fic!  I hope you also review for this chapter and like it as well!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time!…**

He ran to the donations box and was about to put the money in it when he remembered Piccolo's surprise visit.  "I'll just stick this in a safe place."  Dende said disappearing.  

#18 walked to the front altar and looked at all the candles.  She couldn't help be a little disappointed that she didn't see him… 

"You know, you'll catch your death out there."  A voice said from behind #18.  

In an instant she spun around and smiled.

Now!… 

"Krillin."  She whispered as though a whole liftime had passed without seeing him.  

Krillin smiled.  

"Are you just going to stand there?"  He asked with a grin.  

#18 smiled and ran up to him wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug.  Krillin held her close never wanting her to leave him.  After a few moments she backed away to look at him.

"You havn't changed a bit."  She said with a laugh.  

Krillin nodded.  

"You become more beautiful every time I see you."  He complemented.  

#18 blushed.  

"I missed you."  She confessed.  

Krillin nodded in agreement.  

"You were gone a lot longer than planned."  Krillin pointed out.  

#18 frowned.  

"You know I would of written but if someone got a hold of the letter…my mistress, Dende or Piccolo!  Everything would be ruined."  

Krillin nodded.  

"Sometimes I wonder why I dedicated my life to the church."  Krillin said sadly.  

#18 smiled.  

"You know as well as I do it's because you enjoy helping others."  #18 said.  

"But it keeps me from you.  I hate not being able to tell anyone about our relationship."  Krillin said boredly.  

"I know, I don't like it either."  #18 said lifting Krillin's chin.  

"But, if it keeps you out of harms way then it's worth it."  #18 said with a  small smile.  

Krillin smiled also and kissed #18 on the lips.

Once the kiss broke Krillin began to talk to #18.  

"So, when do you leave again?"  Krillin asked sadly.  

"I don't know, I don't think for awhile because Maid Bulma just saw Vegeta today and after their encounter she seems to want to spend more time with him."  #18 said.  

Krillin nodded.  

"That's good at least, you might stay longer than last time."  Krillin said thoughtfully.  

"I wish we could tell someone…"  #18 began.  

"Don't worry, one day we will…I'll leave this retched place and we'll get married."  Krillin said with a smile.  

"Sounds romantic."  #18 said leaning on his shoulder.  

Krillin nodded with a sigh.

"I want this to last forever."  Krillin said.  

Just before #18 could answer Dende came back into the room.  Immediately #18 lifted her head off of Krillin's shoulder, much to his disappointment, and stood up.  

"Now that I've done my duty, I shall be on my way."  #18 said.  

Dende nodded with a smile.  

"Tell your mistress we welcome her anytime and we appreciate her charity to the people."  Dende said happily.  

"I will.  I hope to see you soon."  #18 said with a glance at Krillin.  

Dende and Krillin nodded.  

"Goodbye."  They both said.  

#18 nodded and left running through the rain.  

Krillin sighed sadly.

Yamcha got back to the castle hours after his run in with Vegeta.  He was mad, behond mad actually, pissed!  He charged up to Bulma's room and knocked once before storming in.  

"Where is that damn maid?"  Yamcha asked angrily.  

Bulma rolled her eyes.  

"#18 is out."  Bulma said.  

"Out?  Where could she possible go?"  Yamcha asked with a laugh.  

Bulma glared at Yamcha.

"I let her have the night off."  Bulma said.  

"Why do you care?"  Bulma asked curiously.  

"I need a backrub."  He said sitting himself in the nearest chair with a sigh.  

"Well, as you can see she's out so if you don't mind I would like to be left alone."  Bulma said turning her back to Yamcha.

Yamcha looked at Bulma questioningly.  

"What's up with you?"  Yamcha asked.  

"I beg your pardon?"  Bulma said acting insulted.  

"What's wrong?  You're acting…funny."  Yamcha said standing up and walking towards her.  

"Nothing, I'm just bored."  Bulma said again turning her back.  

Yamcha smiled.  

"Brilliant, we shall have a party!"  Yamcha said happily.  

"A party?"  Bulma asked half happily and half horrified.

Well what are you waiting for?  Write me a review please!  Thank you and I will update shortly!!  Sorry about the drop off…

C-E-F-Y


	5. So dramatic!

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the characters or DBZ itself.  I also do not own the movie or story Robin Hood.

A/N:  Alright!  I'm ready to update for those who reviewed!  I'm so glad you like my fic!  I hope you like this chapter just as much!  I should be able to get back to my quick updates for those who have read some of my other fics!  R&R please!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time!…**

 "What's wrong?  You're acting…funny."  Yamcha said standing up and walking towards her.  

"Nothing, I'm just bored."  Bulma said again turning her back.  

Yamcha smiled.  

"Brilliant, we shall have a party!"  Yamcha said happily.  

"A party?"  Bulma asked half happily and half horrified.

Now!… 

"Is there an echo in this room?"  Yamcha asked irritated.  

Bulma glared at him.  

"Yes, a party.  Maybe a tournament!…"  Yamcha said thoughtfully.  

"But who would you invite?"  Bulma asked.  

Yamcha smirked.  

"That's just it…I'll finally be able to catch that idiot and his sidekick clown of a friend!  They'll have to come to it…they can't resist a good challenge…it's in their blood… BRILLIANT!"  Yamcha declaired leaving the room.  Bulma gasped.

"I have to warn Vegeta!"  Bulma said aloud.  

Just then #18 ran in soaking wet.  

"#18!  Come quick, I know I said you could have the night off but some urgent matter has come up!  Hurry we must find Vegeta and Goku!"  Bulma declaired dramatically.  

#18 yawned and rolled her eyes.  Bulma ignored her maids expression and ran to the window about to whistle.  

"Um, ma'am?"  #18 asked.  

Bulma sighed and turned to #18.  

"Yes?"  Bulma asked irritated.  

"Couldn't we just fly?"  #18 asked.  

"No, I can't fly…you can?"  Bulma asked skeptically.

#18 blushed.  She forgot Krillin had taught her a few years back when they had first began their hidden relationship.  

"Um…no…sorry, go ahead."  #18 said laughing nervously.  

Bulma nodded and whistled to the horses.  Both women jumped off of the balcony and landed on the horses galloping off.

"Should we stop to tell Chi-Chi?"  #18 asked.  

Bulma nodded.  

"We should."  Bulma said changing directions to Chi-Chi's house.  

#18 sighed.  

They stopped in front of Chi-Chi's house and Bulma knocked on the door.  After explaining everything to Chi-Chi she got on her horse and they galloped into the forest.

Music was heard throughout the forest and Bulma sighed.  

"How come Yamcha makes it seem like it's impossible to find Vegeta!  He's the only one with so much raket going on in the woods!"  Bulma sighed angrily.  

Chi-Chi and #18 shrugged.  

They finally reached the clearing and saw a bunch of men drinking and hanging out.  Bulma spotted Vegeta immediately talking to Goku.  She smiled and rode up to him.  

Vegeta turned to Bulma and looked a little surprised at seeing her and her two friends.  Goku also ran up to Chi-Chi to help her down from her horse.  She giggled as he helped her down.  Vegeta also helped Bulma down and #18 sighed hopping down herself.  

"What are you doing here?"  Vegeta asked Bulma.  

"I came to warn you."  Bulma said seriously.  

"About?"  Vegeta asked.  

"Yamcha is planning on having a tournament soon and is expecting to kill you at it!  You must not go!"  Bulma begged.  

Vegeta stared at her with no expression.  

"I'm sorry, you DON'T want me going?"  Vegeta asked confusingly.  

Bulma sighed.  

"He'll kill you!  You mustn't go!"  Bulma begged.  

"Alright, I promise…"  Vegeta began.  

Bulma gave him an unbeleiveing look.  

"Fine, I promise Vegeta Prince will not go to that tournament."  Vegeta sighed.  

Bulma smiled kissing him.  

"Thank-you."  She said.

Vegeta and Goku invited Bulma and Chi-Chi to stay and #18 just stuck around.  Another person flew into the clearing.  He landed and Goku walked up to his friend.  

"Hey Krillin, you're just in time!"  Goku said.  

Krillin smiled.  He looked at the three newcomers.  

"Hello."  He said noticing #18 and trying not to show his happiness.  

"Krillin, this is Maid Bulma, Chi-Chi and #18."  Goku said pointing to each woman.

Krillin nodded.  

"You made that generous donation today right?"  Krillin asked Bulma.  

Bulma nodded.  

"You work at the church?"  She asked.  

"Yes, I was there when your lady in waiting gave the money to Dende."  Krillin explained taking unnoticed glances at #18.  

"Oh."  Bulma said understandingly.  

"It's nice to meet you Krillin."  Bulma said.  

Krillin nodded.

Later that night Bulma declaired it was time to go.  

"I'll see you later I hope."  Vegeta whispered.  

Bulma smiled and nodded.  Goku had gotten close to Chi-Chi throughout the night and said good-bye to her.  He gave her a kiss on the cheek also.  She smiled as both men helped the women on to their horses.  #18 and Krillin had snuck away from the group awhile ago but #18 heard Bulma's announcement about leaving.

"I'll see you later."  #18 said.  

"Soon I hope."  Krillin said kissing her.  

#18 kissed him back and smiled.  She nodded and began to walk away.  

Krillin left their small clearing soon after and saw #18 hop on her horse and follow Bulma and Chi-Chi out of the forest.  He sighed sadly as did Vegeta and Goku without notice.

"I have a question Vegeta."  Goku said thoughtfully.  

"What a surprise."  Vegeta said sarcastically.  

"Why did you tell Bulma you're not going to be in the tournament?  I thought you couldn't turn down a challenge."  Goku asked.  

"I am going to be in the tournament Kakarot.  Just not as Vegeta Prince."  Vegeta said with a smirk.  

Goku looked confused.  

"How?  You told Bulma…"  Goku began.  

"I told Bulma that Vegeta Prince wouldn't compete in the tournament not that I wouldn't."  Vegeta said.

"But you are Vegeta Prince."  Goku said confused.  

"Yes but if I change my identity?  Then I'm not Vegeta Prince and I can compete you idiot!"  Vegeta yelled angrily at Goku's stupidity.  

Goku looked confused then his face changed to happiness. 

"OH!  I GET IT!"  He said proudly.  

Vegeta rolled his eyes.  

"Idiot."  Vegeta mumbled.

R&R!  Thanks!  This was one of my longest chapters I think!  WOW!  Hope you liked it!

C-E-F-Y


	6. Curiosity may have killed the cat but it...

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the characters or DBZ itself.  I also do not own the movie or story Robin Hood.

A/N:  YAY an update!  I'm so proud!  Hope you like it!  Thanks for the reviews!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time!…**

 "I have a question Vegeta."  Goku said thoughtfully.  

"What a surprise."  Vegeta said sarcastically.  

"Why did you tell Bulma you're not going to be in the tournament?  I thought you couldn't turn down a challenge."  Goku asked.  

"I am going to be in the tournament Kakarot.  Just not as Vegeta Prince."  Vegeta said with a smirk.  

Goku looked confused.  

"How?  You told Bulma…"  Goku began.  

"I told Bulma that Vegeta Prince wouldn't compete in the tournament not that I wouldn't."  Vegeta said.

"But you are Vegeta Prince."  Goku said confused.  

"Yes but if I change my identity?  Then I'm not Vegeta Prince and I can compete you idiot!"  Vegeta yelled angrily at Goku's stupidity.  

Goku looked confused then his face changed to happiness. 

"OH!  I GET IT!"  He said proudly.  

Vegeta rolled his eyes.  

"Idiot."  Vegeta mumbled.

Now!… 

Krillin was still staring at where the girls had left.  

"Hey Krilllin!  Come on over for a drink!"  Goku called.  

Krillin shook his head to clear his thoughts and put on a smile.  

"Sure."  He said walking up to his friend.  

"So, Bulma gave a donation?"  Goku asked.  

Krillin nodded.  

"Dende hid the money so Piccolo won't find it.  He stole the three gold pieces you took from Yamcha."  Krillin explained.  

Goku sighed sadly.  

"Don't worry so much.  At the tournament we can easily win the prize money.  There's enough for the whole city and a little extra for ourselves."  Vegeta said with a smirk.  

Goku smiled.  

"Anything to help out Chi-Chi."  Goku said with a sigh.  

Vegeta rolled his eyes taking another drink.

On the way back to Chi-Chi's Bulma and Chi-Chi began to talk.  

"Do you think you'll stay this time?"  Chi-Chi asked hopefully.  

"I don't really know, I missed you and Vegeta a lot while I was away and being stuck with Yamcha was a nightmare but I've helped so many cities."  Bulma explained.  

Chi-Chi nodded.  

"But, your own city needs help now."  Chi-Chi tried to explain.  

"You guys have been doing fine…with Vegeta and Goku around…"  Bulma trailed off at the look from Chi-Chi.

"What's happened?"  Bulma asked.  

#18 was becoming more and more happy the more horrible things Chi-Chi was saying.  Not because of the things but because Bulma would have to stay to help her home town.  Which means more time to see Krillin.  

"And lots more.  We can't hold up by ourselves.  Even with Yamcha gone Piccolo has taken over and it's misserable."  Chi-Chi said.  

Bulma sighed.

"I'll try to do my best."  Bulma explained.  

"Thank you."  Chi-Chi said just before they reached her house.  

She hopped down from her horse and wished Bulma luck as she walked inside.  

"Good-night Lady Chi-Chi."  Bulma said as her and #18 turned their horses towards the castle.  

"Good-night Maid Bulma."  Chi-Chi said going inside.

"So, if Dende was hiding the money…what were you doing?"  Bulma asked out of no where.  

"Excuse me ma'am?  I don't quite understand."  #18 asked.  

"Krillin said he was there when you gave the money to Dende.  But Dende left to hide the money.  Why didn't you leave to come back to the castle?"  Bulma asked.  

"I thought it rude to leave…"  #18 trailed off giving Bulma a reason to wonder what was the truth.  

"Oh, I see."  She said beleivingly.

A few days passed and word of the tournament was all around the city.  It was the talk of the town!  It would be happening that afternoon so men were rushing to compete while woman were shopping for fancy dresses and jewlery to impress their husbands or Yamcha.

#18 wanted more than anything to be one of the normal women to shop for the man they loved but if she did buy something then Maid Bulma would realize she was in love, it was only a matter of time after that to figure out it was Krillin whom stole her heart.  So, instead she went out shopping for her mistress.  Bulma had given her extra money for herself but #18 denied it for the above reasons.

She stepped into a nearby jewlery shop because Bulma had given her a list of some things she needed.  One happened to be a necklace.  

#18 walked in and saw Chi-Chi.  If #18 was higher class she would talk to Chi-Chi as a friend but according to law, they were supposed to ignore one another.  

Chi-Chi walked by #18 and smiled.  #18 continued her shopping and when she was done hurried back to the castle so as not to be late to the tournament.

Bulma was very pleased with #18's choices.  She obviously had a nack for fashion.  Once Bulma was changed she came out of her changing room and saw #18 staring out the window with a small smile on her face.  

Bulma smiled.  

There were so many secrets she could see in #18's eyes she wanted to know.  She didn't want to order her to tell her because then #18 would hate her…not to mention the fun of figuring it out on her own.

R&R please!  Thank you for the great reviews I really appreciate them!

C-E-F-Y


	7. And the tournament begins!

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the characters or DBZ itself.  I also do not own the movie or story Robin Hood.

A/N:  I just looked back at the song!  Oops…thanks **Angel-Tinuviel**!  Everyon!  I love your reviews!  Thank you!  This chapter is dedicated to **Veggie-Chan**!  I'm so glad you like this!  Continue to R&R please!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time!…**

 Chi-Chi walked by #18 and smiled.  #18 continued her shopping and when she was done hurried back to the castle so as not to be late to the tournament.

Bulma was very pleased with #18's choices.  She obviously had a nack for fashion.  Once Bulma was changed she came out of her changing room and saw #18 staring out the window with a small smile on her face.  

Bulma smiled.  

There were so many secrets she could see in #18's eyes she wanted to know.  She didn't want to order her to tell her because then #18 would hate her…not to mention the fun of figuring it out on her own.

Now!… 

When #18 heard her mistress she wiped the smile off her face and turned to her.  She smiled when Bulma said that #18 had good taste.  

"Thank you ma'am."  #18 said.  

Bulma noticed #18 didn't buy anything for herself.  

"#18, you didn't get anything?"  Bulma asked.  

"No ma'am."  #18 didn't know what else to say so she left it at that.  

"Come now."  Bulma said as they left to the tournament.  

Bulma got one of the main seats.  She sat at Yamcha's side which pleased him greatly.  Bulma had requested Chi-Chi next to her as was promised and #18 was the last seat on the edge.  Piccolo sat next to Yamcha to keep him updated on finding Vegeta.

"Have you seen him yet?"  Yamcha asked angrily.  

"Not yet sir, but I have a gift for you."  Piccolo said.  

"Yes?"  Yamcha asked interested.  

Piccolo pointed up to a tower nearby.  

"Inside that tower is Tien the trained killer.  He can see anyone from up there.  He will find Vegeta and when he does he has a gun that Vegeta won't even sense coming."  Piccolo explained.  

Yamcha smiled.  

"Wonderful!"  Yamcha said with a smile.

"ALRIGHT!  TIME FOR THE TOURNAMENT!"  An announcer began.  

Everyone applauded.  Bulma was very happy to be here.  She knew Vegeta wasn't fighting so everything was going perfect.  

Chi-Chi on the other hand was worried.  She never told Goku he couldn't fight.  

As for #18, she was bored.  

'Why do I always have to come to these stupid things?'  She thought to herself.  

Meanwhile, Vegeta and Goku were dressed up at commoners.  Goku had to wear a hat to hide all of his unruly hair and Vegeta had to cut his to a shorter length so it would fit under a hat, much to his disappointment.  

"First up…"  the announcer continued.  

Vegeta and Goku had awhile before they were to fight. 

After a few hours the tournament was lowered to five fighters.  Sir Ecnirp, Sir Nos, (Vegeta and Goku)  Sir Tuntsehc, Sir Mirai and Sir Satan.  The fight began and Goku went after Sir Tuntsehc while Vegeta took on Sir Mirai since Sir Satan was cowering in a corner.

"STOP!"  Yamcha yelled.  

Everyone stopped.  

"Get that idiot out of there!  Sir Satan!  GET LOST!"  Yamcha yelled.  

Guards came and dragged Sir Satan off.  

"Now you can begin!"  Yamcha yelled.  

Again the fight continued, until Sir Mirai knocked off Vegeta's disguise.  

The whole crowd gasped then went silent.

Vegeta stood up and smirked.  He took off the rest of his disguise.  The whole crowd cheered.  

Bulma was surprised then angry but then she began to cheer also.  

Yamcha was appaled.  

"Piccolo!  What is Tien doing?"  Yamcha asked.

Up in the tower Tien was cheering with Chiaotzu.  

"YES!  He made it!  Those idiots!"  Tien laughed refering to 'Prince Yamcha.'

"I don't know sir."  Piccolo answered not really caring.  

"Fine I'll handle this myself.  VEGETA!"  Yamcha called.  

Vegeta walked up to the box where Bulma and Yamcha were seated.  

"Hello my lady, you're looking even more beautiful then usual today."  Vegeta said with a bow.  

"Thank you kind sir, I love the haircut."  Bulma replied with a giggle.  

"WAIT!  You are charged for sighning up for a tournament and lying about who you are!"  Yamcha declaired.  

Vegeta nodded.  

"Then it's down to Sir Tuntsehc and Sir Mirai, because that idiot still waving to the crowd is none other than Kakarot."  Vegeta said boredly.  

Chi-Chi grinned.  

"GOKU!"  She called.  

The crowd again began to cheer as Goku took off his costume.  

"Sorry Vegeta but you're wrong, it's only down to Sir Mirai."  Sir Tuntsehc said.  

Everyone gave him a questioning look.  

He took off his costume to reveal Krillin.  He was flying to give himself more height but landed and waved as other's continued to cheer.  

"You are causing a serious offence preist!  You are not aloud to fight!"  Yamcha yelled angrily.  

"Well, I'm not aloud to be in love either but that's already happened so I thought, why stop there."  Krillin said with a smile and a wink towards #18.  

#18 blushed.

"I will not have this!"  Yamcha yelled.  

"SEIZE THEM!"  Yamcha yelled.  

HOW EXITING!!  R&R and I hope you liked this chapter!  Thank you so much for the reviews!  Don't worry…it's not over yet!  I'll update soon!

C-E-F-Y


	8. Golly what a day!

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the characters or DBZ itself.  I also do not own the movie or story Robin Hood.

A/N:  I just have to dedicate this to **trunksvegetafrodo**!  I'm glad you love this!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time!…**

 "Then it's down to Sir Tuntsehc and Sir Mirai, because that idiot still waving to the crowd is none other than Kakarot."  Vegeta said boredly.  

Chi-Chi grinned.  

"GOKU!"  She called.  

The crowd again began to cheer as Goku took off his costume.  

"Sorry Vegeta but you're wrong, it's only down to Sir Mirai."  Sir Tuntsehc said.  

Everyone gave him a questioning look.  

He took off his costume to reveal Krillin.  He was flying to give himself more height but landed and waved as other's continued to cheer.  

"You are causing a serious offence preist!  You are not aloud to fight!"  Yamcha yelled angrily.  

"Well, I'm not aloud to be in love either but that's already happened so I thought, why stop there."  Krillin said with a smile and a wink towards #18.  

#18 blushed.

"I will not have this!"  Yamcha yelled.  

"SEIZE THEM!"  Yamcha yelled.  

Now on to NOT SO NICE… 

Guards piled out into the tournament to grab the three men.  When Vegeta was tied up with fighting the guards,  Yamcha grabbed Bulma.  

"VEGETA!"  She screamed as Yamcha threw her over his shoulder.  

"PUT ME DOWN YOU JERK!"  She yelled.  

Vegeta turned to see Yamcha running away with Bulma.

Vegeta began to get angry and quickly shot a ki blast at some guards that were surrounding him.  Once there was a clear passage way he jumped in the air and flew off to save Bulma.  

Goku had made it to Chi-Chi and #18.  

"Don't worry ladies, I'll save you!"  Goku declaired.  

Chi-Chi smiled.  Goku began to attack some guards but some were coming from behind.  

#18 sighed.  She began to fight as well.  

"#18?"  Chi-Chi asked.

"Thanks!"  Goku said to the young woman who was taking care of her own.  

Krillin had finished off some guards and ran to #18 seeing her kick some ass.  

"Man, I love you."  Krillin said amazed.  

"I know."  She said with a  smile.  

They began to fight again.

Vegeta had flown up to Yamcha and grabbed Bulma before they reached the castle.  Yamcha tried to punch Vegeta but he dodged and set Bulma down.  

"Be careful Vegeta!"  Bulma begged.  

He nodded curtly.  Yamcha swung at him again but Vegeta punched Yamcha in the gut making him fall backwards.  Yamcha tried to trip Vegeta but he jumped and kicked Yamcha in the face making him pass out.  Bulma ran up to Vegeta and kissed him.  Vegeta smiled.

They walked back to the group to help out and Vegeta hung Yamcha upside down.  

"What the hell is going on?"  A voice asked.  

Everyone stopped fighting to turn and see the King.  

"You finally decide to show up…"  Vegeta complained.  

Bulma elbowed him and he shut up rolling his eyes. 

"This is appaling.  I leave Yamcha in charge and he leaves and lets Piccolo take charge?"  The king asked.  

"I'm just glad you two were here."  The king said refering to Goku and Vegeta.  

Krillin cleared his throat.  

"And friends."  The king finished with a smile.

Krillin smiled.  

"Their punishment will be harsh as your reward will be great."  The king stated.  

"You mean, you'll lower taxes?"  Chi-Chi asked hopefully.  

"Yes."  The king said.  

Chi-Chi kissed Goku happily.  

"I love you!"  She said.  

Goku just grinned.

Vegeta walked up to the king and whispered in his ear something.  The king laughed.  

"Of couse…but have you?"  The king asked Vegeta.  

Vegeta hmphed.  He turned to Bulma.  

"Woman?…Bulma will you marry me?"  He asked.  

Bulma smiled.  

"Yes!"  She said excitedly.  

Vegeta turned back to the king with an expression of happiness.  In other words with a smirk.

"Congratulations ma'am."  #18 said with a smile while standing next to Krillin.  

"You too."  Bulma said smiling also.  

#18 grinned.  

Bulma walked up next to Vegeta and the ceremony began.  

"Do you Vegeta take Bulma to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold through sickness and health, til death do you part?"  The king asked.  

"I do."  Vegeta said truthfully.  

The king repeated the above statement again.  

"I do."  Bulma replied happily holding Vegeta's hand.  

"I now pronounce you Sir and Lady Prince."  The king continued happily.  

"You may kiss the bride."  The king finished.  

Vegeta smiled and looked at Bulma he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.  Everyone cheered for the happy couple.

Chi-Chi was crying and Goku was eating happily smiling at his friends.  

Yamcha passed out from all the blood rushing to his brain and Krillin turned to #18.  

"So, now that I'm not working for the church, do you wanna go out sometime?"  He asked blushing.  

#18 smiled and kissed his head.  

"Sure."  She whispered happily.

Vegeta helped Bulma in an air car and He sat next to her as they drove off.  

"I'm just so happy!"  Chi-Chi said still crying.  

"Don't cry Chi."  Goku said sadly.  

He kissed her on the cheek.  

"Feel better?"  He asked with the infamous Son grin.  

Chi-Chi nodded.  

That's the end of this tale of heroics…we should end with a song!  (music begins) 

Vegeta Prince and his wife drivin' through the forest laughin' back 'n' forth at what the other has to say.

          Vegeta growls when he hears the music.

          Reminisin' this 'n' that and havin' such a good time ooh-de-lale-ooh-de-lale golly what a day.

          Bulma begins to sing along.

          Never ever thinkin' there was danger in the water they were drinkin' they just guzzle it down.

          Vegeta grabs a bottle of wine and guzzles it down.

          Never dreamin' that a schemin' sheriff and his possy were a watchin'em and gatherin' around  

Vegeta sighs and begins to sing with Bulma.

          Vegeta Pince and his wife drivin' through the forest jumpin' finces, dodgin' trees and tyin' to get away.

          Bulma grabs the bottle and drinks what's left.

          "I'd like to get away from this rideculous MUSIC!"  Vegeta bellowed.

          Contemplating nothin' but $*+'# and finally makin' it ooh-de-lale-ooh-de-lale golly what a day.  

Ooh-de-lale-ooh-de-lale golly what a day!

          Bulma finishes the song and kisses Vegeta.

**_The End_**

Aw…that's the last chapter!  *tears stream down face*  R&R one last time please and I really hope you liked my fic!  Thank you for your awsome reviews and I loved hearing from you all!  Thank you again!

C-E-F-Y


End file.
